


Uncontrollable Desire

by KatherinesElena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Compulsion, Corruption, Dark, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Human Elena Gilbert, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture, Vampire Elena Gilbert, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinesElena/pseuds/KatherinesElena
Summary: Elena Gilbert was always known for being a well behaved, polite, kind-hearted girl. If she saw someone struggling, she would be the first at the scene ready to do anything to help, no matter how big or small the problem was. Little did she know being good was the very thing that would get her killed - or worse - turned into the monster inhabiting her darkest nightmares. The worst part? She enjoyed it.





	Uncontrollable Desire

**Author's Note:**

> if you're only here for the smut, scroll to the bottom lol
> 
> there's not much yet but that will soon change

_Ahh..._

_My head..._

_What happened?_

Elena slowly opened her eyes but still couldn't see where she was. The place was pitch black and there didn't seem to be any windows. The air was damp and the smell was foul, it smelled like mould and... rotting flesh? Elena scrambled to her feet but soon realised how dizzy and disoriented she still was from her head injury and she tumbled back and tripped over something. She landed with a thud on the grimy feeling concrete floor. Elena sighed and shifted her position slightly to get up but she felt her foot pressing against something squishy. She gasped in fear and quickly pulled herself back up. Elena knew better than to touch it. She had a strong feeling she knew what it was.  
"Help!" Elena cried out again and again until her throat dried up. _How long have I been here?_ Elena wondered.  
She began cautiously dragging her feet across the floor with her arms stuck out in front of her, desperately searching for a light switch or a doorknob or something... anything to help her get out of there. Elena shuffled through the room for what felt like hours before her hands finally met with a wall. She sighed with relief and began moving left hoping to find a door somewhere. Instead of finding a door, she found a light switch. Finally. Elena was hesitant to flick the switch. On one hand, she didn't want to know what was in the room with her but on the other, she knew that there might be something that could help her escape. After taking a deep breath, Elena flicked the switch. The light was dim and it flickered but it was good enough. Elena turned around to take a look at her surroundings.

The room was like something from a horror movie. There was a pile of about five to seven dead bodies on the floor, although it was hard to tell because of how bloody and mangled they were. One of the arms had been severed off and tossed a few feet away. Elena instantly began to panic and tears poured down her cheeks. She rushed to the wooden staircase and pounded on the door at the top.  
"Please! Somebody help me! Let me out! Help! I'm begging you!" She shrieked but heard no sound outside.  
Elena sobbed and leaned with her back against the door. She slowly sunk down on her knees with her hands pressed against her stomach. She could tell she was going to vomit. Elena gagged repeatedly for a few moments until she vomited down the stairs with a loud retch. All Elena felt like she could do now was cry, so that's what she did, she buried her head in her hands and wept uncontrollably. Suddenly, Elena heard the sound of a lock clicking and stopped. The door swung open and Elena turned around and looked up.  
"Can you shut up already?" the woman complained and hooked her hand under Elena's arms. She dragged her out of the door with ease no matter how hard Elena fought.  
"Stop! Get off me!" Elena screamed and she was suddenly thrown on the wooden floor.  
"Look at me," the woman purred and grabbed Elena's face forcing her to look. What Elena saw in front of her was one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen. It was a woman who looked exactly like her. In fact, she looked identical to Elena. Everything about her was the same aside from the hair, makeup and evil glint in her eyes.  
"You smell awful, I'm gonna get you in the bath before we leave for sure," she mumbled. Elena opened her mouth to scream but the woman stopped her.  
"Don't scream. Don't fight me. Do exactly what I say," she demanded and for some reason, Elena felt obliged to do as she was told by this woman.  
"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Elena whimpered.  
"Actually, you look like me. I'm over five hundred years older than you. My name is Katherine," she introduced herself and Elena felt shivers down her spine at the feeling of Katherine's hot breath against her lips.  
"You're lying... that's impossible," Elena replied shaking her head.  
"I'm a vampire, sweetie. You're my doppelganger."  
Elena stared at Katherine wide-eyed. Her mind was so full of questions and her heart was beating out of control. She couldn't even speak.  
"While you chew on that, let's get that smell of vomit off of you," Katherine offered and grabbed Elena under the arm again, this time she pulled her up another flight of stairs, through a crooked door and into a small bathroom.

While the water was running, Elena sat on the toilet seat whilst Katherine combed through her hair and wiped away her smudged makeup. When the bathtub was almost full, Katherine stopped the water and began to strip Elena from her torn black dress and dirty heels. Elena was now completely bare and she felt more vulnerable than ever. All she wanted was to run home to her family and be safe again. Although Elena wasn't religious, she began to pray that it was all just a horrible nightmare and she would soon wake up in her own bed. Katherine held her hand and helped her into the piping hot water which was almost too hot, and she slowly sunk down and stretched out her legs in front of her.  
"Your poor head. He hit you hard, didn't he?" Katherine said as she dipped a clean sponge into the water.  
"He? He who?" Elena asked.  
"You'll meet him soon. He's gone out to get you some clean clothes," Katherine replied. Elena watched her lather the sponge with soap.  
"Up," Katherine demanded and Elena knelt up so her dripping body was just above the water. Katherine slowly massaged the soapy sponge over Elena's smooth skin, covering her with a thin layer of bubbles. Elena noticed Katherine admiring her breasts and felt her heart begin to race.  
"You calm that heartbeat of yours. I'm not going to fuck you... yet," Katherine giggled and Elena felt goosebumps appearing all over her arms. All of a sudden, Katherine eagerly shoved the sponge between Elena's legs and rubbed it against her crotch.  
"Ahh! Don't touch me!" Elena gasped and jumped slightly. Katherine moaned and smirked as she gently slid the sponge between her thighs. Elena swallowed hard.  
"Umm... what do you want from me?" She breathed and sighed with relief when Katherine finally pulled the sponge away and she could sit back down in the water.  
"When the time comes, you'll find out. I don't think you're ready yet."  
Elena didn't know what to think of that and decided not to push Katherine for an answer. Katherine terrified her. Elena was still trying to process the fact that Katherine was a vampire and a... doppelganger? The whole situation was all so overwhelming and still unbelievable. Elena waited whilst Katherine wrung out the sponge over her body to wash away the lingering soap.  
"There," Katherine said and pulled the plug out of the tub. She grabbed a thick fluffy towel and held it out for Elena. When Elena stepped out, Katherine wrapped the towel around her body underneath her armpits. Suddenly, the front door slammed downstairs. Katherine turned Elena to face her and stared deeply into her eyes.  
"Go through that door," she demanded, nodding her head at the door beside the bathtub. "Wait on the bed. Don't go anywhere and don't touch anything."  
Elena nodded her head and wandered through the door. Katherine sighed and used her vampire speed to get downstairs quickly.

"Eric?" She called.  
"Boo," he said, suddenly appearing behind her in a failed attempt to scare her.  
"Did you get it?" Katherine asked and Eric gestured for her to follow him. He led her into the small dining room where three large bags were placed on the table.  
"I got everything you asked for," he said and Katherine opened up the first bag and peered inside.  
"Seriously, Eric? Lingerie? Didn't you get anything normal for her to wear? You know, something that won't attract unwanted attention."  
"She won't be going out very often, let's be honest. We can't risk anybody finding her," he defended himself and earned an eye roll from Katherine.  
"Where is she now? I want to play with her."  
"Upstairs. I compelled her to wait on the bed."  
Before Katherine knew it, Eric had vanished before her eyes. She sped up the stairs to catch up to him.  
Elena yelped and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Eric suddenly standing there. She didn't even hear him come in.  
"Who are you!?" Elena shouted, attempting to cover herself with the towel and he smirked.  
"I'm Eric Northman, I'm a vampire," he replied and chuckled at Elena who was cowering in fear at the veins appearing under his eyes.  
"Control yourself, Northman," Katherine demanded and when Eric realised what he was doing he stopped.  
"She smells exquisite... I bet she tastes even better," Eric stated and began slowly moving toward Elena.  
"Stop! Don't come near me!" Elena cried and backed herself up against the headboard.  
"Eric!" Katherine interrupted and Eric turned to face her.  
"What? I'm busy," he growled impatiently.  
"We have a deal. Remember?" Katherine reminded him and he hesitantly backed away from Elena.  
"Fine. I'll go and get her clothes," Eric muttered and sped out of the room silently.  
"I apologise on Eric's behalf, he's-" Katherine began but she was quickly interrupted.  
"I don't care! I don't want to be here anymore. Take me home. Please!" Elena pleaded and Katherine sighed.  
"You're not fucking going home. Shut up, stop whining and go to sleep," Katherine compelled and Elena drifted off into a deep sleep. She slid Elena's body into bed and left the room.

At an unknown time in the night, Elena was pulled from her sleep by the feeling of something - or someone - pressed against her skin. She could feel somebody's hot breath against her neck and a pair of hands slowly roaming her torso. Her eyes opened wide and she looked down to see a male figure on top of her. Suddenly, the man lifted his head and Elena realised it was Eric. She tried to wriggle free but he pinned her body down and grinned down at her making her feel completely helpless.  
"Don't worry, Elena," purred a familiar voice and Elena looked to her right to see Katherine laying beside her completely naked.  
"We're gonna take care of you," Eric mumbled into her neck as he kissed and bit lightly at her skin. Elena could feel him slowly grinding his cock against her exposed vulva and she surprisingly began to thrust her hips in time with his. _I shouldn't be enjoying this. What is wrong with me?_ Elena could hardly think over the sound of her own heartbeat. Suddenly, Eric slid his cock into her and Elena groaned loudly.  
"You feel so fucking good," he praised and began thrusting in and out of Elena's dripping heat. Elena gripped a handful of his hair and moaned.  
"Harder, Eric!" She cried and she could feel Katherine's fingers on her breasts, kneading them and gently twisting her nipples. Elena looked over to Katherine who now had two fingers buried inside herself. Elena could feel herself getting close to her orgasm and moaned Eric's name making him fuck her harder. Finally, Elena came on his cock just before he came inside her. Eric pulled himself out and flopped down beside her.  
"Now for the fun part," he panted and Elena, who was busy coming down from her high, looked over at him with concern.  
Before Elena could ask what he meant, both Eric and Katherine were looming over her with their sharp fangs on display and suddenly, they both sunk their fangs into the flesh of her neck.  

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shit. it will start to pick up in the next chapter i promise ;)
> 
> ~feedback and/or constructive criticism is appreciated~


End file.
